


《与敌同眠》第38章（部分内容）

by xiangxiaomo



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《与敌同眠》第38章（部分内容）

章总用眼神征求他意见，贴着他耳朵说：“你不想要，我就不碰你。”

　　混蛋……

　　问什么问，你抱紧我。 

　　你别问，不许问。

　　裴逸委屈地闭上眼，这混蛋明明就知道的，他受不了这样。两人皮肤都是滚热，每一道呼吸吹过他的脸、他的脖子，吹过回忆里洒满白色月光的褶皱的床单。这就是“思念”与“长情”两种情绪酿造的酷刑，让他在难受与漫长的煎熬中，时不时扒拉出一丝丝甜蜜滋味，就是饮鸩止渴。

　　“用什么换？你说。”

　　“你喜欢哪，你随意。”

　　“告诉我你最喜欢让我弄你哪里？或者，告诉我你知道的，老子最喜欢弄你哪里……”

　　裴逸耳尖“腾”得就红了。他在男人耳边，用口型说了几个字。

　 十八九岁时他是真不知道要脸，什么都肯来，玩儿得很野……现在年纪长了，也可能分开太久，好像没那么熟了，久别重逢突然之间也变得害臊了。

　　因为喜欢和想念一个人，才会特别在乎自己在对方眼中的模样，才懂得害羞，在乎这个男人是否还像当初那样迷恋他的身体。

　　章总沉声一笑，啃他耳后，脖颈，锁骨。再然后，健壮结实的大腿用力插到他两腿之间强迫他分开腿，男人就用牙咬开他的衣领，衬衫前面的一排纽扣，像他以前常为对方做的那样，舔弄他两粒乳头。

　　他知道这一根松松垮垮的安全带，绑不住他。

　　他也知道他知道这破安全带根本就绑不住他啊！被缚住双手的顺从的样子，就是专属于他二人之间的默契，情投意合的床头乐趣，互相宠溺对方的方式。

　　他愿意的，他是愿意的，是这样吧，他心甘情愿在我怀里，他也惦念我……章绍池的唇和手指都在发抖，一次又一次在内心拼命地确认。彼此太了解对方的需要，某些外人无法体会和满足的癖好，才更懂得夜夜这样空虚煎熬，是怎样的长期折磨。

　　章绍池突然失控似的，脸埋入那雪白诱人的胸膛，发出一声低哑的喉音，像兽。 

　　他热烈地舔吻情人的胸口，两粒圆凸着透出情欲渴望的乳尖，近乎粗暴地吸吮，呼吸声像爆炸一样在耳机频道中起伏，在现实里，错乱着交叠。

手指沿着小腹往下，划过肚脐的时候那一片漂亮的腹肌，在男人手指下面颤栗。章绍池很珍视地，难得没有过分粗暴，揉着缓缓探入那幽深诱人的地方，抓住了，立刻就让怀中人从眉心眼角到喉结都剧烈发抖，失魂落魄……

　　他的大腿在裴逸两腿之间有节奏地顶弄。一只手终于探入裤内抓住了丰臀，只一下就逼得裴逸死死咬住下唇，几乎从车座上弹起来。丰满结实的臀肉在男人掌心颤抖，睫毛下被逼出两片湿痕，咬住嘴唇不想发出声音。

　　四目相对，眼眶都湿润了，滚烫猩红，受不了，很想念对方。 

　　周围的光线完全暗下，地库的角落寂静阴凉，车窗上很快就糊了一层白色哈气，炙烈的呼吸让视线模糊，脑子都炸了……

　　后来，断断续续再聊得什么，交换得哪家情报，江老板从那条密道出来之后好像又进了书房，小书房的窗子正对哪里；王宫保安队的头目据说被歹徒用钱收买，才造成行刺事件，随便一审就全盘交代了；此外，江瀚在那波利酒店也设有监听仪器，到底都监听到什么了……

　　一团炙热的脑浆在颅顶沸腾，伤就没治好吧，记忆力和灵敏度都明显衰退，听男人叨叨了一堆事，裴逸是一句都没记住。  
……


End file.
